


A New Generation

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pema and Tenzin talk about the future for the air nation.
Relationships: Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	A New Generation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge from this video:

Tenzin had arrived at the Air Temples earlier that day. He, Pema, and the kids were eating dinner. After they finished Jinora and Ikki were tasked with putting away the dishes and then putting their brothers to bed. When all the kids were asleep Pema and Tenzin stood outside talking "I can't believe that there is a whole new generation of Airbenders," Tenzin said.  
"Well, I'm glad that I didn't have to give birth to them all!"  
"I'm sure I put you through a lot."  
"Well, I'm glad it was me."  
"I'm glad it was you too,"  
"Do you think that the kids will feel less important now?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well before they were the entire Air Nation, now suddenly all these new people are being forced into their lives."  
"They seem to like the superiority and sharing their culture."  
"Good, because it's a story that deserves to be told."  
"I'm just happy that they won't have to grow up with the world on their shoulders as I did."  
"It's isn't on your's either anymore," Pema said, beginning to massage his shoulder, causing Tenzin to completely relax for the first time in a long time, he had others to help him, Bumi and the other adults, plus an entire generation of new kids, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Kai, Opal, and Korra. Maybe his dad's hopes weren't completely outlandish, their world was heavy but now it was a smaller burden on the shoulders of many, so now he could just be happy with his wife.


End file.
